Maid school
by SonicTGCM
Summary: Sonic and tails go undercover to a mysterious all girls school and to see what's going on there.


Sonic and tails were looking through binoculars at a school.

"I don't see what so important about this school sonic?" said Tails as he looked at Sonic.

"Something fishy is going on here we need enroll and find out,"said Sonic.

"But we don't need to go to school,"said Tails.

"Come on can't just learn all the stuff from books,"said Sonic."And you never been to a school before."

"Alright I guess..but how are we going to get in?"asked Tails.

"Well... That's a problem... You see... This is a all girls school so we need to disguise ourselves as Girls." Said Sonic.

"I have a something for that but you sure you want to turn into a girl?"asked Tails.

"Well we can just have fake breasts and wear makeup. So we don't use science to turn us into girls." Said Sonic.

"No,That wouldn't work we need to turn into real girls if we don't it might blow our cover,"said Tails.

"... Alright Tails." Said Sonic as he got out two pills.

"Do you always carry those around?"asked Sonic.

"No,but you were taking us here, so I decided to bring these,"said Tails."Eat up."

Tails took his pill while Sonic took his.

Then there bodys become to gains C-cups,sexy curves,bubble butt and a virgin gains B-cups,sexy curves,bubble butt and a virgin vagina.

"Now we need some clothes...Tiffany,"said Sonic smirking."Do have any on you?"

"Hold on..Sapphire" said Tiffany put out Two female school outfit.

Sonic and Tails put them on.

"Let's go in and enroll,"said Tiffany.

"Right." Said Tiffany as she and Sapphire walked to the school.

The two of them walked into the office.

"Hello we would would like to enroll in your school,"said Tiffany.

"Names?"asked the lady.

"I am Tiffany Crystal,"answered Tiffany.

"And I am Sapphire Emerald,"answered Sapphire.

"Hm... You two look ok, but I need to ask some questions for you in roll." Said the lady.

"Yes what questions?"asked Sapphire.

"First question, have you done anything illegal crimes?" Said the lady.

"No,"They both said.

"Second question, are you carrying any weapons?"

"No,"they said again.

"Ok last question... Do you wear hoodys?"

"No,"They said.

"Brilliant!, that all we needed to hear. Congratulations you two are in. Oh how rude of me, I am the principal of this school Mis kind." Said Mis kind.

"Hello Miss kind,"said Tiffany."Do we have any uniforms we have to wear in this school?"

"Oh yes, just go to school Tyler and they will find you two something. Oh and here are your keys to your rooms as well." Said Mis kind as she gave to two there keys.

"One question,"said Tiffany."Why did you ask us about Hoodies?"

"Because this school believes that everyone who wear a Hoodies is a thieves and murderers."

"Oh..ok,"said Tiffany."We will be going."

Tiffany and Sapphire then went to see Tyler in the school. As they go in the Tyler room they were greeted by a black and white skunk.

"Hello there, what can I do for you today?" Said the skunk.

"Miss Kind told us to come here for are new students here,"said Tiffany.

"Ok, would one of you please come over here so I can do my measurements on you?" Said the skunk.

The two females did just that and went over to the skunk.

"Ok...ok...ok." Said the skunk as she was taking there measurements. " ok, i think I have your size." She walked over to a wardrobe and got out two school uniforms. "Here you go."

Tiffany and Sapphire took the school uniforms and put them on.

"Good,you two will need schedules here,"said the skunk as he gave the two schoo scheldules of all their classes."Shall I show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, please" said the two.

Tyler then showed the two girls to there were in separate rooms.

"Class starts at eight girls be ready,"said The skunk as he left.

"I guess we will have to be in separate rooms Sapphire,"said Tiffany.

"I guess so,"said Sapphire.

"Well... See you at eight then." Said Tiffany.

"Yeah, see you though." Said Sapphire

Tiffany walked out that was Sapphire's room and went to her had no roomate neither did next day came and Sapphire and Tiffany went to class.

"Oh Sapphire, how was your first night in your new room?" Said Tiffany.

"Great,Tiffany,"said Sapphire.

The teacher soon came in the room and the class settled down.

"Good morning girls" said The teacher."It seems we have new students both of you come up here?"

"Yes ma'am" said the two as they got up and said who they sat back down and the teacher began to teach.

"Ok girls, those lesson will be math. Now What Does 4x20 make?" Said The teacher.

Tiffany raised her hand first.

"Yes Tiffany,"said Teacher.

"80,"answered Tiffany.

"Correct." Said the Teacher.

after an hour or so the bell rang.

"Break time!... Oh one thing before you girls go. All of you are not allowed to the mention next to the school." Said the Teacher.

The students were let out and await to let back in.

"Hey Tiffany," said Sapphire.

"How do you like it?"asked Tiffany.

"It's ok but what do you think is in that mention?" Said Sapphire.

"I Don't know,"said Tiffany.

"Well, how about we go in there tonight?"

"OK,"said Tiffany.

"Great, now how about we go for lunch?"

"Sounds good Sapphire,"said Tiffany.

A little bit later the two go for lunch and have to go back to class. a few hours later it was night and the two left there room. they walked to the see that its big and old. there were no lights go inside and seen that it was empty.

"Nothing... Then why tell us we are not allowed to go in here?"

"I don't know?"

Then the door shut behind them.

"What is going on?"asked Sapphire as hands came out of the walls and grab appeared beneath them and they were placed in them. Helmets came down from the celling and placed on there heads.

"What's happening?!" Shouted out helmets turned on and started to manipulate their minds. The two fell asleep and two figures came out the shadows. One of them was Mis kind and the other one was a black cat.

"Well... It looks like we have two new girls for the... Special training." Said Mis kind.

"Yes we have... I'll take them to the training room then." Said the black cat.

"Yes"

****

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw that she and Tiffany were in a difference were stripped to Desks now and the black cat was in the front of the room.

"I see you two are awake." Said the black cat.

"What are you going to do to us?"asked Tiffany.

"Just a little something to make sure you two do as you're told."

"And that is?"asked Sapphire.

"for example... Sapphire give up and come to me." She ordered.

Sapphire tries to resist the command however it was no use and she walked towards the cat.

"See, I control you and your friend."

"What how?"asked Tiffany.

"Those helmets that we put on you hypnotise your mind."

"Yes isn't that swell you two are going to be my little maids,"said the cat.

"What!?" Said Tiffany and Sapphire.

"But Nai, we have enough maid... But I know someone is looking for maid and... Willing to pay for." Said Mis kind as she come into the room.

"Well... I guess you're right. But... We still need to train them." Said Nai.

"You remember how right?"asked Ms,Kind.

"Yes, I do but I would need some help"

"Alright,"said ."What do you need help with?"

"For one, what kind of maids outfit should they wear... and hairstyle."

"French maid and they should have long hair,"said .

"Good thinking, I will get the outfits and you will sort out the hair."

"Now Sapphire go sit down again and time to get full brainwashed,"said Nai.

"Yes Mistress,"said Sapphire.

Nai then pulled out a TV and turned it on.

"Now you two watch the tv until the video is over." Said Nai

The video showed how to be a proper maid Tiffany tried to not look at the Sapphire was fixed on the screen.

"Try to fight it Sapphire!" Said Tiffany.

Sapphire was too fixated on the screen to listen to Tiffany words.

"Come on my little fox... watch the tv." Said Nai as she made Tiffany turn her head to the tired to resist but now that she was watching she couldn't stop.

After a hour of watching the tv the video ended.

"How you feel girls?"Asked Nai.

"I... Feel... Great, mistress." Said Tiffany.

"me too, mistress." Said Sapphire.

"We have to wait till returns for your outfits,"said Nai.

"Ok, Mistress" said the two.

soon returned with the clothes that Nai asked for.

"Ah good you got the outfits" said Nai.

gives the outfits to the two girls.

"Put those on,"said Nai.

"Yes, Mistress" said the two as they put outfit on.

"Time to get your hair done,"said Nai.

"I get the lotions." Said as she walk to get the .Nice returns with the lotions and applies it to the girls. As they applied it on them there hair started .Nice then started to Style both of there hairs.

After half an hour they were done.

"Well... What do you think girls?" Said .

"Great Mistress,"said the girls.

"Now you go and follow me to other maids,"said Nai.

"Yes, Mistress,"said the girls.

Nair led the girls to a room were a few of the other maids were.

"What do we do Mistress?" Said Sapphire.

"You all start cleaning and doing your maid duties,"said Nai.

"So I going and give Buyer now?" Said .

"Who is the buyer?"asked Nai.

"Rouge the bat." Said .

"I would like to split them up and keep one for myself,"said Nai."Maybe the vixen?"

"OK but Rouge still wants two maids. So which one of the other maids should we include?" Said .

Nai points to a cat.

"That cat,"said Nai.

"Ok, I'll go and get rouge." Said .

Rouge comes into the room.

"Which maids am I getting?"asked Rouge.

"Sapphire and Jolene,"said Nai.

"Can I See them?" asked Rouge.

Sapphire and Jolene come out to see Rouge.

"Em... I like the blue one but the cat... What else have you got?" Said Rouge.

"I am keeping that vixen,"said Nai pointing to Tiffany."You can have anyone else."

Rouge points as a chipmunk.

"I want that one." Said rouge.

"Sapphire and Polly go with Rouge,"said Nai..

"Yes, Mistress,"said the girls as they walk to rouge.

"So.. How much will it?" Said Rouge.

"Two thousand for both,"answered Nai.

"Em... 1800"

"Alright you can have them for that,"said Nai.

"Thank you, here." Said rouge as she give them the money.

" thank you, now girls... Rouge is your mistress now, so swear your allegiance to her." Said .

"How may we serve you Mistress Rouge,"said the two.

"Good, now come with me and we will go to your new home." Said rouge.

Sapphire and Polly went with turned To Tiffany.

"Tiffany you are coming home with me,"said Nai.

"Yes, mistress." Said Tiffany as she and nai walked to nai's home. Where Tiffany will serve nai for the rest of her life.

The end.


End file.
